Cliché
by TeaC0sy
Summary: -'Frantically trying to decide whether or not it was wholly inappropriate to touch her neck more than necessary resulted in brain freeze.'- Hwoarang x Julia. Drabbly oneshot... again.


**The hell is going on, I don't even like Julia. -cries-**

**Cliché**

_Make a move_, my whole body was screaming at me. Perhaps only half because it was damn cold and my body paid the price for my love of sleeveless single layer jackets. She was putting out the bin, and I grudgingly accepted that this would be the best opportunity for me.

In keeping with popular belief, I was usually the smoothest guy ever in these situations – and the boys hated it. But then again, there were times like this when popular belief became contrary, or something like that.

So I advanced slowly, heart on my sleeve, so to speak. Fine, arm then. Flyaway hair perfectly in place – check. Little gift that all chicks love – check. The chick – and just then she finally turned around and noticed me – _che-heck._

"Ju-ulia," I said, taking another innocent step forward. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Chick giving me incredulous/exasperated look – definite check.

"Indeed, what a strange happening that I be seen in my own front garden," she said, folding her arms.

I mock-winced. "Ahh, the sarcasm, it kills!" I laughed a little, then noticed her cut-it-out-already look. "Sorry. So what's up?" I flashed her my winning smile, and believe you me, the 'winning' isn't just there for show. Even I'd do anything if I smiled at myself.

Julia sighed. "Well it's nearly 9pm on a Saturday, and even I need to have some me time. Yourself? Dare I ask…"

I must admit, my smile faltered a bit at that point. "Oh, I was, you know, in the area."

"Right," she said sceptically, turning to go back inside. "Perhaps we'll meet again in another area."

And before I had quite realised what happened she was about two steps away from closing the front door. Wait, what? "_Ju_lia!" I half-squealed, half-whined. She stopped, visibly annoyed now. At that moment I was too cold to care more.

"_What?_" she spat, her back still facing me.

I pouted before I realised she couldn't see it. "Just that," I started, taking another step forward, "I came all the way here, and it's so cold, and -"

"No-one asked you to," Julia interrupted waspishly. She turned around again.

"Well whatever the cold's doing it's got nothing on you!" I exclaimed. Perfect time for the poor-baby expression. Julia sighed, irritated. _Invitation inside? _She checked her watch and screwed up her face.

"How does a very quick coffee sound?"

_CHECK THAT THANG! _

"Just peachy," I said, bubbling. She rolled her eyes.

She led me into the living room, which was surprisingly green. _Ha ha_. I walked over to the large frame hanging next to a mirror on an otherwise bare wall. "Cute," I said, looking at the blown up Julia's smiling face next to another woman's. "Sister?" I gestured to it.

"Mother," came the short reply. "Just… sit down or something, I'll be back in two minutes."

"Oh!" I grinned. "Now I see where you get your looks from!"

A cruel, cruel laugh escaped from Julia's mouth. "Jeez, that's _so_…"

_What? _

She regarded me thoughtfully. "Forget it. Now _please_, take a seat." And she walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

I thought it best to listen to her, and plopped myself down on the sofa. Boring times. When I heard her returning, I sprang back up, whipping out the long thin box from my jacket pocket. She entered, holding two large mugs. Setting them down on the table, she wore a visibly strained smile. "Just give it a few minutes to cool down, okay?"

"'Kay," I nodded happily. "Oh, before I forget," and I extended my arms, holding out the box for her. "For you," I added, for good measure.

She started. "Hu- what?" She eyed the box warily. "For me? Is that jewellery?"

"Ma-aybe," I said, about to burst with excitement. "Take it, take it!" I half-shoved it into her hands.

She was curious. Result. Giving me another guarded look she opened it slowly, as if it would burn. I watched her expression carefully for the change. For a while, there was none. Then - the most fleeting smile-then-hide-the-smile-with-a-sigh. She gently lifted the chain out of its box. "Oh," she said, not as stern as before.

My smile felt too big for my face. "Like it?"

Julia looked up. She smiled too, after a moment. "It's nice. It's pretty."

'_Pretty', she said!_

"It reminded me of you," I said sheepishly. Visibly softened, Julia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Stupid." Another laugh. "Gods, this is so…" Another sigh.

'_Stupid', she said! _

She carefully laid the box down next to the coffees. I watched her unclasp the chain and look as if she was steering herself to do something difficult. Then she held it out to me.

"Huh?" I started. "You, you don't -"

"Put it _on_ me, you idiot."

The feeling of relief was overwhelming. "Right!" I laughed awkwardly, taking the necklace from her. I waited until she turned around before I grinned my goddamn head off.

I held the necklace in front of her and brought it back. It was a while before I actually got around to closing it. Frantically trying to decide whether or not it was wholly inappropriate to touch her neck more than necessary resulted in brain freeze.

"Hurry up!" came an unamused voice.

"Righty-oh," I jumped again, clumsily closing the chain.

My hands felt huge and lumbering next to her slender neck. For a moment, neither of us moved. Then I let the chain drop. Tranquil. "Done," I said softly.

"Mhm."

Needless to say, the atmosphere had changed considerably. And gods, her _neck_.

Suddenly a long braid whipped my face as she spun around. I managed not to gasp in surprise. "This is _SO _- You know what this is?" She demanded of me. I blinked a couple of times, and shrugged helplessly. "I'll tell you," she readied herself, hand on hip, "this is _cliché. _So, so cliché. Ever since you came."

I raised an eyebrow, confused as hell. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Why, oh why the mixed signals Jewelia?

That was apparently the wrong thing to say – shaking her head almost wildly she forced me to step back a little so as not to be attacked by her hair again. "Look, apologising as well… cliché! Don't you _agree_?" She huffed and slumped onto the nearest chair, grabbing a mug. "Heavens, you really – ah, damn -"

The coffee was apparently still hot. My eyes widened for a second, then I giggled a little, as she stood up and gave me the cut-it-out look again. "Aw, come on!" I said. "Why are you so worked up, Jules? Who cares about cliché? And I haven't even heard a 'thank you' or anything."

"_Ju-li-a!" _Julia trilled. We both stared at each other in the ensuing silence. Then laughed a little again, me taking the mug off her and setting it back onto the table. I watched as her now free hand seemingly unconsciously trailed up to the small pendant on her neck. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"No need to thank me!" I beamed immediately after. We smiled a little weirdly at each other for a bit. Silences, I could hardly stand them. The awkwardness cut through me until I had to say something.

"Seriously though, is 'cliché' really that bad of a concept, I don't get it."

Julia turned around to face the mirror. "Generally, a terrible one. _Horrible_. And you are full of cliché tonight."

What.

Talk about a whack on the side of the head. "Oh," I managed to say after a while. I felt like a giant lemon. I side-stepped so that she couldn't see me in the mirror. What the hell was I supposed to do now? "Should I, erm, so I'll just, probably, g-"

"But," she said loudly, walking closer to the mirror. "I like cliché."

'_Like's it, she said. _

She 'admired' the necklace on her skin. _If ever there was a check._ Another huge sigh of relief. I walked up behind her slowly, smirking.

Oh yeah.

* * *

**-cringes-**


End file.
